


only yours

by blankcamellia



Series: Gym AU [3]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Blow Jobs, Don't try to fight with Taiga, Established Relationship, Gym AU, Jealousy, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sexual Frustration, Shin is MVP, you will lose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: The corners of Hokuto’s lips turn up slightly and very briefly but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Taiga, after all, he knows Hokuto inside and out by now.It doesn’t mean he’s happy to see his boyfriend chat casually with the girls though, and while he knows that Hokuto is just being polite, it still makes him feel weirdly protective. Or possessive. Take your pick.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Gym AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787743
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	only yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts).



> I've been talking to Niña (chocolatecrack) about this certain plot for ages, and NOW IT'S HERE. ahahaha please enjoy jealous!Taiga, and he should not be fought in this state... he's dangerous. I don't know how it got so long, half of it's just crack, and Shin being a brat toward Taiga lol.
> 
> I'll be trying my best to keep writing for you all~ ♥ thank you so much for the recent massive support in the comments!! I'll be replying the best I can tomorrow but I've read it all, and THANK YOU ♥ Love you all ;~~~~;

The day started as normal for Hokuto - he got up early enough to take a short morning jog before preparing a small breakfast for him and Taiga, who had been in the bed until he returned from his jog. Despite the sweat running down his body when he stepped inside the apartment, Taiga had shuffled up to him, pulled him into a deep kiss in the hallway, and kept him there for a good 10 minutes before he really, really needed to shower.

After their breakfast, they had cuddled up on Taiga’s couch and watched some of the news until he had to nudge Taiga to get ready for work.

“Hey, your shift starts in like an hour, you should get ready,” Hokuto reminds his boyfriend as he combs his fingers through his blond locks. “I’ll come around later when I’m done with work, okay?”

“I don’t wanna goooooo…” Taiga whines as he buries his face into Hokuto’s chest, already missing the warmth of him. He feels the taut muscles under his cheeks, and he can’t help but rub his face affectionately against Hokuto’s abs, almost tickling the younger.

“T-Taiga!”

“What?” Taiga retorts, blowing slightly on his skin. “I know you like it.”

“Yes, I do, but work, you have work,” He groans as he tries to push Taiga away weakly.

“And? Shin is opening, it’s okay, I’ll be fast. Also, you didn’t let me shower with you,” Taiga’s pout on his face as he looks up at him only makes him groan even more because he’s so damn weak for that face, and Taiga fucking knows it (and uses it to his advantage of course).

Hokuto buries his face in his hands as Taiga dives back down, lifting his shirt up to kiss each of his abs slowly, taking his time with every one of them. He shivers as he feels Taiga’s soft lips connect with his skin, and it’s almost as if he’s back to when he first felt Taiga’s touch, or maybe he just always feels this way whenever Taiga touches him.

True to his words, Hokuto really likes it, and Taiga is not the one to miss out on that chance, especially not when he’s the one initiating it. He’s already half-hard when Taiga pulls his pants and boxers down, and Taiga wastes no time, kissing the tip before he licks around it and takes it in his mouth.

Hokuto gasps out loud, gripping at his own hair the best he can to control himself, but it’s so hard to stay still when he feels how his cock fills up Taiga’s mouth, tongue hot against his throbbing flesh, and the suction so addicting, so he can’t help but slightly jerk his hips into Taiga’s mouth.

Taiga moans in return, taking him deeper as he wraps his hand around the base of Hokuto’s shaft to cover what he can’t take into his mouth. When he starts to bob his head, Hokuto opens his eyes enough to look at his boyfriend suck him off, and he can’t get enough of that sight. His gorgeous Taiga, happily sucking the life out of him.

It doesn’t help how hot it looks with Taiga’s fingers around him as well as he disappears into Taiga’s mouth.

When Taiga sucks harder on him and rolls his tongue around the tip, he shudders, almost not getting out a warning before he comes into Taiga’s mouth, who easily swallows it all, wiping the excess off with a smirk before pressing a kiss to Hokuto’s inner thigh.

“See? I told you I’ll be fast,” Taiga sits up, combing the hair out of Hokuto’s sweaty face gently. He’s too much sometimes, for real. “I’ll be off now~”

Hokuto sometimes can’t believe how ridiculous his boyfriend is but nonetheless, he loves him. Weird or not. He catches his breath for a moment before he realizes.

“Wait, what about you? You didn’t—”

“Oh? Don’t worry, I just wanted to suck you off, you looked so good when you came back from your run that I wanted to eat you,” Taiga explains as he puts on his jacket and shoes in the hallway. “You can make it up to me later.”

He hears the promises in Taiga’s words, and his heart speeds up at the thought of it, images of them doing more than just quick handjobs or blowjobs flashing by, and he might just need to take another shower before work.

“See you later,” Taiga says as he disappears out of the apartment, locking the door before Hokuto can ever utter a word.

He’s so fucking in love.

* * *

When Taiga gets to the gym, he’s greeted loudly by Shintaro, who’s already packing up stuff for the refreshment area that arrived earlier this morning.

“Yo— ew, no, don’t come any closer, go and make yourself a smoothie or something,” Shintaro scrunches his nose in disgust as he looks at Taiga before he dives back into the box.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Taiga asks, mildly offended but proceeds to head behind the counter to pour himself some of the tomato juice Yugo keeps in the fridge for him. He clicks his tongue when Shintaro crab walks away from him. “Shin!”

“You got that _‘I just sucked Matsumura off’_ glow again,” Shintaro explains, giving him the most judging stare he can. “I know I said you’re pretty but now you’re like literally glowing, it’s gonna blind the visitors.”

“SHINTARO!” Taiga almost chokes on his drink as he stupidly takes a sip. “Who the hell taught you to talk like that?”

“My inner friend circle consists of you, Juri, Jesse, and like half of the _Build a Snow Man_ staff, dude.”

Point proved. Taiga gives up when he sees Shintaro put one empty box on his head as he picks up other empty boxes to discard them. Why is he working here again?

Right. Hokuto comes here.

He gets saved from Shintaro’s embarrassment when Yugo arrives to open the refreshment area, and he just gets some wiggly eyebrows from the older man before he loudly complains.

"I hate you all!"

"No you don't because I let you drool over Hokuto at work, any other employer would have fired you for the number of times you've been distracted," Shintaro shouts from the back of the gym before he leaves to discard the boxes.

Taiga groans as he gets handed a muffin from Yugo, stuffing his face with it as he flops down on the chair behind the receptionist’s desk, opening the computer to check whatever's on the schedule.

"Serious question though," Yugo speaks up from his area. "How is it going with Matsumura?"

"We're good, he's good, amazing really," Taiga replies, munching on the muffin. "Why?"

"Just curious, you seem happier nowadays."

It takes him back a bit, not sure how to react because happier? It wasn't as if he wasn't happy before… just very sexually frustrated because Matsumura Hokuto's body is God's gift to humanity.

"I am," he says with a soft smile, thinking about the way Hokuto had put him to sleep last night with a gentle kiss to the forehead and held him close all night until they got too warm. Then, the way Hokuto had carefully put together a balanced lunch box because he knows Taiga only eats takeout or just sandwiches from the refreshment bar. Or how Hokuto's adorable when he's still sleepy, bed hair, and voice groggy. Or when he calls him before bed on the nights where they can't sleep together.

* * *

When Hokuto arrives later after work, the gym is empty as he walks up to Taiga to give him a chaste kiss before he goes to change.

“Why are you so quick to go and change whenever you arrive?” Taiga whines as he leans over the reception desk, and pouts at his boyfriend. “You arrive earlier than usual too.”

“Well,” Hokuto starts, glancing around before he walks back up to Taiga. “It’s usually too crowded if I arrive at my usual time, and I don’t want to distract you from your work.”

Hokuto tucks away a strand of hair out of Taiga’s face, brushing his thumb lovingly over his cheeks, and Taiga just wants Hokuto to keep doing that forever. He wants Hokuto to never stop giving him attention, he wants it forever.

“You’re always distracting me though,” he chuckles before he catches Hokuto’s hand and presses a kiss to his palm. “Stop being so attractive, please.”

“Gotta stay fit for my boyfriend though.”

“What a lucky bastard.”

“Stop flirting, and help me clean the mat! Someone dropped like five tons of chalk here!” Shintaro shouts from around the corner, and Yugo laughs his ass off behind his counter. “Seriously, when I see this bastard next time I’m going to send him to Hikaru and let him whip his ass.”

They share a look before Taiga pulls Hokuto in for a quick kiss before he grabs a wet towel to help Shintaro.

“I’ll be off,” Hokuto smiles at him before he jogs off to his usual corner, and Taiga just watches his boyfriend’s back with dreamy eyes. The broad shoulders are so defined, so firm, and it totally doesn’t distract him when Hokuto pulls his hands up to tie his black, sleek hair into a small ponytail. It doesn’t distract him, not at all. Hokuto definitely doesn’t look appetizingly amazing, and the way his upper arm muscles move as he ties the rubber band doesn’t send shivers through his body. Not at all.

“Stop drooling, and give me the damn towel Kyomo,” Shintaro’s muttering breaks him out of his trance, and he proceeds to throw the towel at his boss.

“I stopped drooling the moment we got together.”

“Yeah, now you only get sudden hardons instead, what a development huh?”

“SHIN!”

* * *

True to his words, the gym gets crowded when Hokuto’s usual workout starts, and Taiga has to witness the small crowd of young girls flocks around the refreshment area to stare at his boyfriend.

It doesn’t make him feel restless. Not at all. Hokuto is _**his**_ boyfriend after all.

Not that he’s not staring as well too, but nobody needs to know that.

After all, Hokuto is worth to stare at — especially when he runs on the treadmill, working up a sweat that travels on his tan skin, showing off his muscles he’s so carefully built over time, eyes focused on the imaginary path he’s running on, and his jet black hair bouncing with every step. It’s all such a movie scenery, and Taiga smirks as he thinks about all the times he’s been feeling of it on his fingers. That’s something those girls do not get the privilege to do.

He’s sorting through a new set of applications for the gym when Hokuto gets off the treadmill and heads over to the bar to get his usual drink from Yugo. Hokuto wipes his sweat off with his towel - a small one that Taiga gave him a few weeks ago because it drove him crazy whenever Hokuto wiped his sweat off with the end of his tank tops. The reason for it? Taiga’s hormones couldn’t handle the way Hokuto exposed his abs whenever he lifted the tank top. Once was okay, twice was not. Definitely not thrice. So, the towel solved some of his frustration at least.

Nonetheless, Hokuto looks like a model from a commercial whenever he pushes his bangs out of his face, his eyes and mouth half-open, and Taiga just wants to go up there and kiss the hell out of him. Shintaro wouldn’t mind it, he knows that but he rather not cause a scene.

He says that but the moment Hokuto lines up at the bar counter and chats briefly with Yugo, the girls are on him like wolves. From his position at the desk, he can see the small discomfort Hokuto gets because the girls start to get too close, thankfully, Yugo helps him out and tell them to give him some space. Good guy Yugo.

The corners of Hokuto’s lips turn up slightly and very briefly but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Taiga, after all, he knows Hokuto inside and out by now.

It doesn’t mean he’s happy to see his boyfriend chat casually with the girls though, and while he knows that Hokuto is just being polite, it still makes him feel weirdly protective. Or possessive. Take your pick.

Then, out of nowhere, there’s this tall, fancy dressed girl, who looks like she thinks she’ll get scouted for a magazine, who walks up to Hokuto and leans on the counter to show off her assets. Taiga clenches his fist under the desk, trying his best to not break the pen he’s holding, and of course, Yugo is nowhere to be seen, and the other girls are huddled together behind the taller. Nobody says anything because it’s always been a silent rule that _no one_ speaks to Hokuto, they’re just there to stare and squeal.

This girl, however, doesn’t seem to have gotten that, and Taiga is not sure what her aim is.

“Hi, what’s your name?” The girl speaks slowly with a voice laced with honey, and it almost causes Taiga to gag. Hokuto on the other hand just raises his eyebrows and politely replies back. Stop being such a good boy Hokuto.

“Uhm, Matsumura?”

“Do you come here often, Matsumura?” The way the girl flutter her eyelashes tells Taiga she’s used to having whoever in front of her wrapped around her finger. Not this time though because Hokuto is his, and his alone.

“Almost every day, I think?” Taiga thinks it’s adorable how lost Hokuto seems to be in the conversation, and it’s a blessing in disguise because he knows that his boyfriend won’t ever regard the girl as anything else than just a nameless face in the crowd. Yet, he still feels restless because who the fuck does she think she is? Walking up to Hokuto like that?

“That explains why you look so good,” She places her head in her hands as she leans closer and looks Hokuto over, and Taiga is ready to fight a bitch - literally. He doesn’t care that her heels might stab him if she ever managed to fight back but she’s getting way too close now.

One of the other girls tries to tug at her arm, discreetly trying to tell her to stop because it’s not going to end well but she doesn’t seem to care, only having eyes for Hokuto, and while Taiga can’t blame her for staring at his boyfriend, she’s staring at _**his boyfriend.**_

“Uhm, thank you? I guess?” Hokuto chuckles awkwardly, and Taiga curses the world because damn, that’s his favorite sound (after Hokuto saying his name in all the ways possible, and maybe Hokuto’s small noises when he eats something he likes, and maybe the way Hokuto moans when he kisses him _just right,_ and maybe, just **maybe** , every sound that Hokuto makes is his favorite sound, and he’s not going to let some random girl listen to that. Especially not in his presence.

“So, are you doing something after this?” Taiga thinks he’s going to throw something at the girl soon because she’s not backing down, and Hokuto is too nice to just leave her hanging but Taiga knows _exactly_ what Hokuto is doing after this - _**him.**_ Hokuto is doing him, and Taiga is going to enjoy every fucking second of it, as always, and he wishes he could shove it in her face.

“Not really? I’m heading home—“ Hokuto replies as he scratches his neck with one of his hands, and he glances over at Taiga, and Taiga notices that his boyfriend is undeniably asking for help. So, help it is.

Especially when the girl decides to reach out and fucking touch Hokuto. She runs her ugly manicured hand down Hokuto’s arm, in an attempt to look seductive, and Taiga is not sure what’s boiling more - his need to punch the daylights out of the girl, or the need to kiss Hokuto’s breath away.

“Then, I think you and I should get to know each other more.”

“Excuse me, I need to have a word with him,” Taiga taps the girl’s shoulder and the other girls shy away, even more, when he arrives.

The girl barely spares him a glance, only clicks her tongue at him, and doesn’t remove her hand from Hokuto.

“Sorry but we’re in the middle of a discussion here, right?” She looks at Hokuto with the fakest smile Taiga has ever seen, and he resists the urge to gag again. Hokuto on the other hand only looks like a mix of confusion and fear. _Please don’t do anything rash, Taiga._

“I think you’re done discussing actually, right _**babe**_?” Taiga shoots the girl a narrowed glare, and emphasizes the pet name extra loudly, making sure that the girl hears it, so _everyone_ hears it, and the way Hokuto immediately turns rigid and a very nice shade of pink has Taiga smirking in victory. Not only because of the way the mob of girls gasps out loud, some of them squealing but because of the way Hokuto reacts. He knows what the way Hokuto’s eyes shine means, what the way he bites the inside of his cheeks means, and he certainly knows what the way he shifts his legs means.

The girl, however, seems to not get the hint, and she huffs in response, not buying it at all.

“I’m sure you have better things to do while working,” She sneers, and when she takes a step forward to step into Hokuto’s personal space and push her body against him in a fake motion of tripping, that’s the last drop for Taiga. _Fuck it all._

So he takes a step in between them, placing his hand on Hokuto’s chest as he pushes the taller backward against the counter. He threads his other hand through Hokuto’s sweat-drenched hair, skillfully removing the hair tie as he kisses Hokuto straight on the lips, prying his mouth open in the way he did the other night - hungrily, passionately, desperately.

The squeals get louder in volume, and Taiga doesn’t give a shit about it, and Hokuto doesn’t either as he returns the kiss with the same fervor, his hands sneaking around Taiga’s waist and grasping on the shirt in a hard grip.

Kissing Hokuto is always mindblowing, no matter how many times he does it. It’s like his soul leaves him and joins Hokuto’s, and they’re just vessels for the intense lust and passion they hold for each other. He swirls his tongue in the way that makes Hokuto groan, and fuck work honestly, his need to claim Hokuto is more important.

When they break apart, the girl is nowhere to be seen, and the remaining girls are shyly still looking, and Taiga is about to snap at them when Shintaro comes running with Yugo in tow.

“Okay, listen up everyone, FREE MANGO SHOTS FOR EVERYBODY! On the house, and I have cookies too, everyone likes cookies right? ” Shintaro shouts as he pulls out a big tray from behind the counter and pours out a massive amount of cookies. “Kouchi, bring out the mang shots, get them the rollin’.”

Taiga still has his hands on Hokuto as they both stare at the scene around them, not quite sure how to process the whole thing, except that they just had a damn hot makeout session that obviously left both of them quite bothered and hot.

“My place later?” He whispers to Hokuto who nods quickly, already planning to get his things packed up to leave, his workout be damned. Taiga’s about to end his shift as well, and leaving a bit earlier wouldn’t hurt.

They’re about to share another kiss, sweeter than before, now that their audience is distracted when Shintaro shouts again.

“10% off if you got anything on photo or film!”

Taiga clocks out early without even saying a word to Shintaro.

* * *

They barely get inside before Hokuto grabs at Taiga, kissing him hard as he locks the door behind them. He responds to the kiss with equal force, easily stripping Hokuto off his outerwear, and he doesn’t care that they drop all their clothes on the floor, all they need right now is each other.

“Fuck, Taiga,” Hokuto groans as Taiga kisses his jawline, letting them breathe for a while, and the doorframe to the bedroom is digging into his back but it’s nothing he’s focusing on, not when Taiga is already running his hands under his shirt over his still damp body. “Say it again.”

He doesn’t understand Hokuto’s demand until he’s pushing the taller against the bed after he’s discarded his shirt, and when his boyfriend is sprawled on the sheets, he gets it. So he crawls on top of him, straddling him easily, and takes his sweet time to take off his own shirt.

It’s a slow show, he knows that, and he can see the way Hokuto swallows and tries to steady his breath but his eyes betray him. They’re already clouded by desire, and Taiga knows that gaze so well.

Taiga leans down, nose brushing against Hokuto’s collarbones, and he breathes on his skin as he drags his lips over Hokuto’s neck.

“What should I say again?” He asks, knowing very well how much his voice in this tone affects his boyfriend, and he smirks against his skin as he says the thing Hokuto wants to hear. “ _Babe?_ ”

Hokuto’s body involuntarily jerks beneath him, a low moan escaping his lips at the same time, and Taiga feels the same shudders go through his body.

_Ah._

He licks his lips as he sits up, dragging his fingers down Hokuto’s chest, over his abs, and he hears the way Hokuto holds a breath when he traces the hem of his boxers.

“You really like it when I call you that,” Taiga hums as he lets his fingers travel over Hokuto’s growing bulge, and it never stops to amaze him how utterly erotic Hokuto is. “Babe.”

The moment he says it again, even as a try, Hokuto reacts, cock twitching under his fingers in response, and he simply smiles.

He pulls Hokuto’s boxers off as he starts to pump his boyfriend’s hardening shaft, and Hokuto turns into an incoherent mess under him, already too gone because of one word. It turns him on too, watching how Hokuto writhes because of him, and he uses his other hand to draw random patterns over his chest.

“You’re so magnificent, do you know that?” He mumbles, eyes trained on Hokuto’s expression as he speaks. “Every part of you is simply amazing, so good looking, and so addicting. I want to kiss every one of your moles, every nook and cranny of your body, and it’s so distracting how you make it look so effortless back at the gym...”

With every word, Hokuto moans out loud, breath already so ragged, eyes closed and biting his lip in between his loud moans, and Taiga’s own straining cock swells at the sight. He could go on forever, praise Hokuto until he comes from that only but not this time.

“I would have called you that way earlier if I knew you’d react like this,” He whispers into Hokuto’s ear as he lets go of him to take his own underwear off.

“Want you,” Hokuto mumbles as he pulls Taiga into a messy kiss.

And Taiga wants Hokuto too, badly, so he reaches into the bed drawer for the bottle of lube and a condom as he lets his breath get stolen by Hokuto. There’s nothing else he wants but to let Hokuto ravish him until he sees stars, let his boyfriend pound into him, and make him scream his name but today, he got other plans. He leaves Hokuto’s lips with a gentle bite to his lower lip and a kiss on the nearest mole before he pushes the bottle of lube into Hokuto’s hand.

“Taiga, what are you—“ Hokuto starts to ask when Taiga sits up and turns around, giving Hokuto the front row view of his ass, and leaking cock.

“Your fingers, now,” Taiga demands before he licks the tip of Hokuto’s cock, only to swallow him whole.

Hokuto gets the hint, restraining himself from jerking his hips into Taiga’s hot mouth, and quickly coats his fingers with the slippery liquid. Taiga moans around his cock when he starts to push in the first finger, slipping in easily already, and he silently thanks their past selves for being so horny last night.

It’s a bit of a challenge to concentrate on preparing Taiga when the latter doesn’t hold back a bit, and the heat around his shaft is just incredible, and he gives back the same feeling he feels when he pushes in two fingers, curling them the way he knows Taiga likes it. It causes Taiga to almost choke on his cock, and he can feel the precum drop onto him as well.

Hokuto knows that the moment he gets three fingers inside Taiga, it won’t be long until the blond gets off him, so he tries to prolong it as long as he can, except, it’s hard, literally hard, when Taiga swirls his tongue around him, lapping the beads of precum off him, and the wave of intense feelings that surge through him when Taiga starts to play with his balls almost make him come on the spot.

So he stops playing, and the next time he pushes inside Taiga, he’s knuckle-deep in with three fingers, and it only takes a few motions before Taiga slides off his cock, eyes glassy with arousal, his lips were swollen red, and saliva mixed with precum running down his chin as he turns to Hokuto. Taiga rips the condom package open and rolls it onto Hokuto’s impressive length before he pushes Hokuto back onto the mattress. He lifts himself up, positions his boyfriend’s length before he slides down on it, and it fucking feels so good.

It amazes him every time they do it how absolutely fucking incredible Hokuto feels inside him, his full length somehow fitting, filling him up perfectly, and the way he can feel every vein and every pulse just makes the experience even more astonishing.

He spreads his legs more as he starts to bounce up and down on Hokuto, taking him in with ease despite his mind swimming in white already.

Nobody else should be able to see Hokuto like this, so ethereal, so arousing, so addicting, and it’s ugly of him to feel such jealously toward others who did nothing wrong but really, they did the mistake to try to hit on Hokuto. _**His Hokuto.**_

Hokuto tries to reach out to hold Taiga’s hips steady as he bounces but Taiga is faster and pins Hokuto’s arms to the mattress. He shakes his head as he rolls his hips, Hokuto’s length digging even deeper into him, and he lets out a lewd sound that has Hokuto twitching.

He speeds up as he tells Hokuto in a low voice all about his possessive feelings, he needs to get them out while he rides Hokuto to oblivion. Hokuto barely recognizes a word he’s saying but Taiga knows that he fully understands what he means, if the way Hokuto’s cock reacts to every word is anything to talk about.

When he leans in to connect the lips, he changes the angle enough to have Hokuto hit him right where he wants him to, and without saying a word, Hokuto understands and snaps his hips to meet Taiga when he slides down.

It’s a short dance of liberation and extreme pleasure until he feels Hokuto convulse under him, and he stays still, burying Hokuto as deep inside as he can to feel the exact moment he empties his release into the condom.

Taiga barely gets a second to breathe and bathe in the pleasure before Hokuto turns them around, his turn to pin Taiga down, and he swallows when Hokuto dives down and attacks his neck, shivering when Hokuto’s little fangs pierce his skin, and the younger definitely leaves a mark where everyone can see.

“I’ll always be yours,” Hokuto whispers against his lips. “Only yours.”

Then, he continues down before Taiga can respond, feelings and words caught in his throat, and the feelings clash with the spike of arousal when Hokuto wraps his lips around his neglected cock.

He swims in the mix of feelings as Hokuto sucks the life out of him, and he threads his fingers through Hokuto’s hair automatically, tugging on it just he way Hokuto likes, and _fuck_. His hips snap into Hokuto’s mouth, and the younger only sucks harder, intent on not making it last. The question if there’s anything Hokuto can’t do or isn’t good at briefly crosses his mind before he comes into Hokuto’s mouth. He gets to see the way Hokuto swallows his come, a sight to behold, and wipes his lips before he falls lifeless against the bed.

Hokuto crawls up against him, wraps his arms around him, and presses a soft kiss against his forehead. He holds Taiga close, despite their sweaty, and sticky skin sticking together until they both calm down, and come back from their highs.

They somehow manage to get themselves to the bathroom to clean themselves up, and while another round in the shower sounds appealing, they both throw the idea aside the moment the water cascade down on them and washes away the stiffness in their muscles. It doesn’t stop Taiga to run his hands all over Hokuto, taking his time to clean his boyfriend thoroughly, or at least that’s his excuse to keep touching Hokuto and his muscles. Although, he relaxes into Hokuto’s touch when the taller runs his hands through his hair and starts spoiling him.

The shower itself takes longer than intended and is filled with more giggles, quick kisses, and laughter than actual showering, and it’s past their usual dinner time by the time they get out of it.

Taiga falls asleep next to Hokuto with a calm heart that night.

* * *

“ — and then, Taiga just went up to him, and SMACK, there was the tongue battling, and I thought they would eat each other up, and how can they even breathe? Like? I think they stayed connected for a good ten minutes? Nobody said a thing! We all just stared, it was kinda gross, but also kinda hot, anyway, at least I got a few photos and videos of it. I’ll send it over to you later, okay?”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL ME SHIN? YOU TRAITOR.” Juri yells through the speaker as Shintaro snacks on a protein bar and swipes through the photos of Taiga and Hokuto he got from earlier today. “Man, I would have loved to see that in person, what a shame.”

“You’re in Hokkaido, Juri, you wouldn’t have made it here in time even if I called you,” Shintaro scoffs at the older.

“I can’t believe you waited until after you closed the gym for the day to call me, I am wounded.”

“Not my fault, but good news? I heard Taiga might get a visit at work soon, so get your ass back here if you want to be a part of that, and also, the paperwork on my desk misses you.”


End file.
